If ever you're in my arms again
by MinamotoKana
Summary: It's been 4 years since Naruto and Sasuke had been together... but what if Sasuke became so distant to Naruto and it can't be called a relationship anymore? Naruto crumbles and breaks up with him. What will the raven do to win the blonde's heart back?


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! which is kind'a sad... but hey! I love Kishimoto-san so much for creating such a wonderful anime! **

**Warning: lemon in final part! **

**If ever you're in my arms again…**

* * *

><p>Naruto was in deep thought, sure it's been 4 years since him and the raven have been together, but in for the past weeks, all Sasuke would do is train and kept on ignoring him.<p>

'_What if this relationship isn't working…?_' he thought as he walked on the streets of Konoha '_No! haha! What am I thinking? He's just busy… too busy_' he trailed of as he shook his head with grief. Naruto decided to convince Sasuke on having lunch with him. May be this time he'll agree?

The blonde looked around the house to see Sasuke wasn't there, until he noticed Sasuke was at their backyard, still training. Naruto heaved a sigh and decided to put on his best smile

"Sasuke~!" Naruto called out but Sasuke just ignored him. "Oi Sasuke!" He called out again, successfully getting the attention of the raven

"What?" he replied coldly

"Don't be so damn cold teme!" Naruto retorted as the raven heaved a sigh and scratched the back of his neck irritatedly

"Fine… what is it this time?"

"I was just thinking if… you know, we could have lunch together?" Naruto asked as he slightly smiled. Sasuke stared at him for a second and closed his eyes before opening them back again

"No…" Sasuke replied as Naruto's smile fell

"I'm too busy right now… I don't have time for—" he cut himself of before he could say '_you_' "just… not now" He trailed of

"but… you're always busy—"

"Exactly… so, try to find something else to do, get back to work or something" He replied as he slightly glared at the blonde. Naruto looked at him, hurt. But he smiled weakly and nodded

"A-ah… s-sorry for disturbing you, and yeah… I should just—go back to the tower and—s-see you later…" he trailed of as he turned his back on the raven and slowly walked away. Sasuke stared at him for a moment but then heaved a sigh and resumed back on his training. Without noticing the tears that stung on the blonde's eyes

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with the raven beside him… he gently caressed Sasuke's cheek, brushing of the hair… revealing his pale yet beautiful face '<em>Sasuke… when have you ever said I love you since that day…? All you ever do to me now is push me away… do you still love me? Sasuke…' <em> Naruto thought as he kept staring at the raven's face

"I love you…" He whispered. His gaze suddenly turned to the calendar… 'October 3'. Naruto's face began to brighten, it's today! He shook Sasuke excitedly as the raven groaned

"mmh….. Naruto… what is it…?" he groaned as he frowned.

"Sasuke wake up! Today is important remember?" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke's eyes shot up and rose quickly of the bed

"Hah! So glad you—" Naruto got cut of as he noticed Sasuke putting on his vest and gear

"Uh… Sasuke… where are you going…?" Naruto asked

"Mission" Sasuke replied quickly as he arranged his backpack. Causing Naruto to be dumbfounded

"But… I relieved you from this mission!" Naruto exclaimed

"The earlier the better, Besides... today's not that important anyway—"

"Not important?" Naruto snapped as Sasuke looked at him weirdly

"yeah! What the hell's your problem?" Sasuke retorted with the sudden outburst

"You… fine… go on your fucking mission! I don't give a damn anymore!" he snapped once again as he pushed aside the raven and slammed the door. Sasuke scowled at him before leaving outside the window. Naruto just stood, leaning against their bedroom door as silent tears began to flow from his eyes.

* * *

><p>After a day of the mission Sasuke finally came back, tired from the mission. He went directly to the tower but Sakura said that the blonde was at their house already.<p>

"Tadaima…" Sasuke said as he stumbled on the door.

"Oh! you're back already!" Naruto exclaimed, faking a smile.

"Ah… about the mission… we successfully—"

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" Naruto asked weakly

"I'm on with it already right?" Sasuke replied

"Anything… besides the mission?" Naruto tried again as Sasuke stared at him all confused

"Nothing..." sasuke replied.

"I see…" Naruto said as he rolled the calendar on his hands

"Naruto, what the hell is your—"

SMACK

Naruto smacked the calendar on the raven's face causing Sasuke to fall on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?" Sasuke snapped as he lunge on the blonde pinning him hard on the ground, he clenched his fist and pulled back preparing for the punch. But he stopped as he saw tears streaming down Naruto's eyes

"Y-you asshole… you fucking asshole…" Naruto muttered as he grit his teeth. Sasuke's hand fell down and stared dumbfounded.

"What the hell have I done to you anyway? You started it!" Sasuke snapped but Naruto pushed him harshly away

"I'M SICK OF YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IT'S OVER… I HATE YOU!" Naruto snapped as he stormed upstairs, slamming their bedroom door shut.

Sasuke just sat there, froze of what the blonde had said to him… he looked over the paper that has been thrown to him… his eyes widened

"October…3rd… our… anniversary…" he said slowly as he progressed it at his mind. '_That was… a day ago…'_ he thought "Shit…" he cursed as he ran upstairs

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he knocked the door but no response came. He heard soft muffled cries from the blonde. Oh he had really done it now…

"Naruto please open the door! I'm sorry! Naruto!" Sasuke pleaded but still no response the blonde just sat there on the cold floor leaning against the door, crying his eyes out. '_Go away… like you always do… it's all over now… Sasuke_' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes… crying himself to sleep

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke heard Naruto stumble down stairs causing him to awake immediately<p>

"N-naruto…?" Sasuke called out but he was ignored… he went to the blonde and touched his shoulder "Naruto… please… I'm sorry…" Sasuke pleaded as the blonde closed his eyes and gave sasuke a dead look… those light in those deep blue eyes were gone. Naruto slapped sasuke's hand away without a word and left, leaving the raven standing there all alone.

* * *

><p>Sakura noticed the depression of her team mates… they barely even talk anymore. What the hell happened?<p>

"N-naruto…?" She began

"Mmh?" was Naruto's reply as he kept on signing the documents

"D-did something happen? Between you and… Sasuke?" She stuttered, nervous to hear the boy's reply. Naruto paused for a moment… silence dawned for a good ten seconds until his head shot up and gave sakura a smile

"nope! I'm just not feeling well today! Sorry to have you worrying…" He said, smiling but Sakura noticed the smile was slowly faltering "Sasuke is… Sasuke… is…." Tears suddenly start to well up on his eyes. "S-sasuke…is…" he choked as his smile completely faltered and he slumped his head on the desk sobbing. Sakura went to Naruto and comfort him. "S-s-sasuke!" he cried as he held on his friend. Sakura stared at the blonde, filled with worry, Naruto was completely broken down… '_What the hell did you do… Sasuke? What have you done?_' She thought with a frown.

By the door, Sasuke heard Naruto's sobs, guilt and hate filled his heart. Why does he have to be such an idiot? Every time… the blonde had been there loving him… what was he doing? Oh yeah… training, another mistake he had made. Every time he hungers for more power, he ends up hurting whom he loves the most…

"I'm so sorry… Naruto…" He murmured as he left the door

* * *

><p>October 10th… Naruto's 21st birthday… instead of a celebration… Naruto was just in the tower, staring at the sky... Tsunade and the others were behind him, staring at him worriedly. Tsunade heaved a sigh but then put on a smile<p>

"Tanjoubi omedetto Naruto!" She exclaimed with a forced smile

"mmm hmm…" was Naruto's reply

"U-uh… say! How's about we uh… celebrate! Ramen?" Shizune said as tsunade hit her on the head

"Nah Naruto! don't get all gloomed up! It's your birthday! Come on now silly!" Sakura said as she faced her team mate to her but Naruto just gazed at her lifelessly

"Naruto… please? We arranged a big birthday party for you!" Sakura exclaimed giving her best smile. Naruto slightly smiled at her

"Thanks Sakura-chan… but I don't feel like celebrating this y—"

Naruto got cut of as Sakura hit him on the head…

"Idiot!" Sakura exclaimed

"O-oowww… Sakura-chan! That hurt!" He whined

"Don't Sakura-chan me Naruto! it's your birthday for Christ's sake! Get up, get changed and get movin! We have a party tonight! Come on! I'll do you!" Sakura exclaimed as he dragged Naruto outside the tower.

"e-eh? W-wait!" Naruto exclaimed but was ignored

"Now that's taken care of…" tsunade began as she sighed "Hope this plan will work…" She said, turning to Kakashi

"Well… we'll just have to see it for ourselves nee?" Kakashi said, smiling

* * *

><p>"Done!" sakura exclaimed as she let Naruto face the mirror… his hair was fixed once more and his face was all cleared up. Since the day he broke up with Sasuke, he never really took care of his self recently.<p>

"Now put this on and get changed! Hurry now~!" She said as she pushed the bag to Naruto and pushed him to his room to change.

"B-but… where did you get this?" Naruto asked

"No time for questions! Hurry! The party's about to start!" Sakura said as she smiled slamming Naruto's door shut. She heaved a sigh out of tiredness

"This better work…" She muttered

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura heard Naruto go downstairs causing her to sat up from the sofa<p>

"Oh! finally you're—" She got cut of at the sight… Naruto was wearing white tux with an orange tie. The white really matched Naruto's tan complexion… especially his eyes… oh god he looked so-

"Hot…" She finished of as Naruto blushed

"Uh… W-what's with the formality? I mean… first of all where did you get this? This seems expensive and… I really, this isn't necessary… Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked all confused.

"Uh… Oh! haha! Good! You look fantastic! Now let's go outside!" Sakura beamed as she tugged Naruto's hand and dragged him outside.

As they reached the outside… the village was empty… no… not empty but… there was no one in sight. Orange and blue lamps lit the path and Naruto stared dumbfounded. He then noticed rose petals were on his footing with a trail which caused him to be more confused.

"Hey Sakura—" He got cut of as Sakura was nowhere to be seen. A note was left lying on the ground

'_Naruto, sorry but you're on your own now! This is a surprise party after all! Just follow the lamps and the petals and you'll find your big surprise! So goodluck!_'

Naruto stared at the letter dumbfounded… was this really necessary? He heaved a sigh and just went on his way. Atleast his friends remembered his birthday… that Bastard… he didn't even cared one bit. He kept on following the petals and led him to some kind of stairs… after 5 steps… he noticed the platform and the trail stopped. The lights began to open and shone at the stage.

"Eh? What the—" Music began to play as the crowd gone wild, Naruto stared dumbfounded at the number of people before him.

"_It all came so easy~ all the loving you gave me… the feelings we shared…_" sang a voice, deeply familiar to the blonde. As he looked back, revealed the raven in black tux similar to his, holding a bouquet of roses. Naruto froze at the sight… when have sasuke had such a wonderful voice?

"_And I still can remember… how you touched me so tender, it told me you cared…_" He sang as he finally approached the blonde

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke held his hand and looked deeply into the blonde's eyes and sang once again

"_We had once in a life time… but I just couldn't see—_"

Naruto pulled his hand away and walked a few steps away

"_Until it was gone…_" he continued as he grabbed Naruto's hand once again and let him face him

"_A second chance in a life time… maybe to much to ask, but I swear from now on~!_"

As Sasuke hit the high notes, the crowd screamed and Naruto stared at him dumbfounded. Sasuke clasped his hand with Naruto's as he sang the next lyrics

"_If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll hold you much better~"_

"_f ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll hold you forever, this time will never end…"_ He paused as he gave an apologetic smile but Naruto just looked at him, filled with grief

"_I see it clearly, how I still need you near me… I still love you so~_" He sang as he caressed the blonde's face and looked pleadingly into the blonde's eyes

"_There's something between us, that won't ever leave us… there's no letting go~_" his eyes from pleading to determined

"_We had a once in a life time, but I just didn't know... till my life fell apart..."_

_"A second once in a life time, Isn't to much to ask cause I swear from the heart~!"_

"_If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll hold you much better~" _

He sang as he pulled Naruto to the center of the stage

"_If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll hold you forever… this time will never end…!_"

"_My love will never end~! _

_Cause we've got the best of romances, deserve second chances, I'll get to you somehow, cause I promise now~!_" He exclaimed in high notes as he held Naruto's hand tighter

"_If ever you're in my arms again!_ _this time I'll love you much better_

_If ever you're in my arms again! this time I'll hold you forever_

_If ever you're in my arms again!_ _this time I'll love you much better_

_If ever you're in my arms again! this time I'll hold you forever this time will never end…" _the song ended as the raven knelt down panting… Naruto just stared at him in disbelief… who knew he

Could sing that good? Sasuke kept his grip on Naruto's hand and kissed it gently as the crowd squealed but Sakura ordered them to keep quiet and listen

"Naruto… a second chance, that's all I ask for… I know… I've been a fool, I hurt you… I hurt you so much, every time since we first met, all I do is hurt you… I know I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you… why pick me? That always kept running in my mind. I'm such a bastard, there I admit it… I'm the biggest bastard in history. I got so caught up on making myself stronger that I forgot about you… I forgot about everything, our anniversary and etc. I'm really sorry… Love, I wanna make it up to you… just a second chance, that's all I ask for, Naruto you're the best thing that has ever happened to me… you—if it weren't for you I'd be dead right now. You're my light… you're my sun that always kept me warm inside… you melted this frozen heart of mine, and made me into someone else. You changed me, you make me happy, smile, laugh… everything. I love you so much Naruto… My world is dead and cold without you… and as for this second chance… it's too much to ask but…" Sasuke paused for a while as he weaved a sign.

BOOM

Fireworks sparked at the sky and clearly showed 4 words that clearly melted Naruto's heart WILL YOU MARRY ME? Shot up clear up on the sky. Naruto stared wide eyed on the raven as he reached something in his pocket.

"If we could start over… shall we start over officially? Will you marry me… Uzumaki Naruto…?" Sasuke said as he revealed the ring. It was beautiful, the ring had the Uchiha crest combined with the Uzumaki crest. Naruto was speechless… he didn't know what to say… it's all been a shock. Silence dawned on the stadium and worry and fear showed on Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto shook his head causing Sasuke's heart to break… Naruto rejected him… this is bad… he felt like suiciding—

"Yes…" Naruto muttered as Sasuke's head shot up

"What…?" Naruto gave Sasuke his brightest smile which caused Sasuke's heart to skip a beat

"Yes…" He repeated as the crowd screamed. Sasuke froze on the spot, he was so happy he didn't know what to do. But he suddenly got up and hugged the blonde tight, smiling happily

"Ha! Ahaha!" Sasuke laughed out of pure joy

"I think he's lost it…" Kiba whispered as Sakura punched him

"That's cause he's happy moron!" Sakura snapped but then returned her look on the couple. She smiled softly at her bestfriends… who knew that her first love would end up on her first rival? Sigh life… full of mysteries

"I love you Sasuke…" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around him

"I love you more Naruto…" Sasuke replied as he gave Naruto a passionate kiss

"Ah… young love…" Kakashi said, smiling

"So a wedding huh? We never had a boy to boy wedding before…" Tsunade muttered

"But tsunade-sama… now that they're an item… the Uchiha clan won't really have a chance on reviving now right?" Shizune asked but tsunade smirked

"Nope… I believe that… Naruto can answer all the Uchiha's wishes…" She said, smirking

"Eh? Y-you mean…"

Tsunade replied to her with a smirk and a wink as she stood there dumbfounded, was she serious?

* * *

><p>After the celebration, Sasuke rushed him and Naruto to their home. As they reached the doorstep, Sasuke attacked Naruto with a kiss, they slammed the door shut and kept on kissing, tumbling each other on the stairs as they finally reached the room. Sasuke pushed Naruto on their bed and kissed hungrily at each other once more As they discarded their clothes. Oh how long has it been since they touched eachother like this? They both discarded their clothes together, not breaking their fiery kiss.<p>

"god I missed you…" Sasuke breathed out as he licked and sucked Naruto's neck

"Mmh... Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke rolled his hips towards his causing them to both moan. Sasuke kept on repeating the wonderful friction

"Aah..! S-sasu…ke…! I—I'm going to…" Sasuke stopped from there causing Naruto to groan in irritation

"Haa… b-bastard… I was so close…"

"Shh… I want you to come when I'm deep inside you…" Sasuke whispered as he licked Naruto's ear. The raven grabbed the bottle of lube in the drawer and applied a generous amount on his fingers. Naruto spread his legs wider giving Sasuke full view of his entrance

"So beautiful…" Sasuke murmured as he slowly inserted one finger as Naruto held on tight on the sheets of the bed, biting his lip. Sasuke continued to thrust it in and out as he added the second finger.

"Mnngh!" Naruto moaned, tears began to flow through his eyes as Sasuke kissed them away, he kept thrusting until he hit Naruto's prostate

"Aah! Fuck Sasuke…!" Naruto moaned as he bucked his hips "Sasuke… please…" Naruto pleaded as the raven nodded.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and positioned himself on Naruto's entrance, he pushed slowly giving the blonde some time to adjust until he was completely in. Naruto gave a nod to sasuke signalling the raven to move, Sasuke pulled out again and thrust back in causing Naruto to scream in pleasure. He continued from steady and slow to fast and wild.

"Aah! F-faster! Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke fastened his pace

"S-so… c-close…!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke pumped Naruto in timing with his thrust "Nmmmaaaah! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he came, hard. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke grunted Naruto's name as he came deep inside the blonde. Sasuke rode his orgasms until out of tiredness, he fell above the blonde, panting. Sasuke slowly pushed himself up and kissed Naruto deeply.

"haa… Naruto… I love you…" Sasuke breathed out

"I love you too… Sasuke…" Naruto replied as they kissed passionately once more. Seeing it as a happy ending for the two… wasn't this just the beginning?

* * *

><p><strong>MinamotoKana: I'm taking a bit break from Konoha Gakuen. Hey I didn't say I won't update soon! I will! Just got a bit of writers block… the tittle of the song was 'If ever you're in My arms again' by Sam Milby and Toni Gonzaga. Well, they're Filipino artists! I'm a proud Filipino after all! So love the song… I couldn't help but think of My love life… and who am I kiddin', my love life is in deep shit… any who, that's why I got the idea of putting it to SasuNaru! Anyways, thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit dragging… Oh yeah! Please review! :D <strong>


End file.
